Standby generators are often used to provide electrical power when power is unavailable from an electric utility company (e.g. during weather disturbances). In addition, prime power or continuous duty generators are often used to provide electrical power at a remote location where utility company power is not available.
One type of electric generator comprises an internal combustion engine driving an electrical alternator that produces alternating electricity. Often times the internal combustion engine is a diesel engine.